What You Hear Isn't Always True
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: A rumor has spread across the school. and miyu can't understand why she's affected. Kanata's clueless, yet he's worried about miyu. KANATAxMIYU twoshots.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm starting a new life. Lol. My stories were erased due to a virus, I think. So I have to start all over again. My RK story would have to hold, gomenasai. I'm still refreshing my thoughts of how the story goes so far. So new story for awhile, a Daa!Daa! Daa! fic. Kanata and Miyu! TWO SHOTs

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this anime's characters.

On with the story!...

Tuesday morning.

The clear blue sky showed. The birds chirped merrily. Yet, one didn't like the sound.

"Feh. Noise." Cute Miyu said as she walked to school alone. Yup. Alone. "Damn, why did I have to do that?" She said and looked at the sky.

**Flashback**

"Wanya, I'm going now!" Miyu shouted towards the hallway.

"Demo, Miyu-chan, aren't you going to wait for Kanata'san?" Wanya asked. Ruu flew towards her mama. "Hmph! Is it required for me to wait for him?" She said and kissed Ruu on the head.

Wanya got Ruu and asked, "Not really…" "If that's it, then, Ja-ne, Wanya! Ja-ne Ruu-kun!" Wanya and Ruu watched as her figure diappeared. Wanya looked at Ruu strangely.

"Ruu-chama, did they have another fight?" Ruu pouted. "I wonder how Kanata-san will react to this." Wanya just sighed and went to the kitchen.

**End of Flashback**

Miyu stopped her feet as she continued her way to school. "Argh! Now I'm walking alone!" She continued to walk this way until she saw the school's front gate. _Wow, I'm a bit earlier than usual. _

'

"What? She went to school already?" Kanata shouted as he ate his bread. "That girl…"

"Gomenasai, Kanata-san. But she said that it's not really a requirement to wait for you." Wanya replied as he washed the dishes. Kanata stood up and grabbed his bag. "I always wait for her when she's late!" He answered. "…She's always late!" He added upon realizing.

Ruu flew to him. "Papa!" Kanata kissed Ruu on his head. "I guess I have to go alone or I'll be late." He disappeared. Wanya scratched his head.

"What just happened?"

Miyu looked at the students entering the school by the window. She was standing in one of the corners of the room where she can have a nice view. _Sigh. _She looked at her watch. 7:45 am. _15 minutes more. Kanata's not here yet. I can't believe we are this late everyday._

She decided to sit back on her chair but Nanami and Aya came to see her. "Ohayou, Miyu! Kanata's not with you today?"

She snapped back. "What? Why do people keep wondering if he's with me or not? We're not twins you know. So I wanted to come here alone. Is it bad to do it?" Aya hid behind Nanami. The two were quite shock. Good thing they were the only ones to hear it.

"Uh, not really, Miyu. It's just that you two always go here together." Nanami said. Miyu pouted. "Well, not today." _And I think not ever. _

Miyu remembered something.

**Flashback**

Miyu was on her way home after a tiring Monday. "Miyu!" She turned to hear her name again. "Miyu-san!"

Aya and Nanami caught their breaths and spoke, "Miyu, I have news!" Miyu tilted her head. Nanami brought Miyu to a bench and they sat there.

"So what is it?" Miyu asked. Nanami took a breath first and said, "There's been a rumor in our classroom that…" Aya continued. "Kanata-kun likes Chris-chan too!"

Miyu tried to register the words for a while. "Neh? He didn't tell me anything." Her voice toned down as she spoke. Aya's eyes sparkled and she started saying her language. "Kyah! I bet Chris-chan's so happy right now, and what if it's true? Christine would carry the school building with one hand if that ever happens…"

Nanami and Miyu looked at her. Then, Nanami looked at Miyu. "Miyu, aren't you happy for Christine?" Miyu turned her gaze to Nanami. "Uh, yah." She said and looked back at the daydreaming Aya.

Nanami didn't remove her gaze from Miyu. _Miyu._ She stood up and grabbed Aya's clothes. "Well, Miyu, Aya and I are going! Ja-ne!"

"Ja-ne!" Miyu smiled. _Kanata. He also likes Christine?_

**End of Flashback**

She shook her head and turned to her two best friends. "I'm sorry awhile ago. Hehe.." She bowed her head. "So, do you have something to say?" She smiled. Aya came out from behind Nanami and screamed.

"Oh, yes I have! I am right! Christine is so happy!" Aya said. Nanami grabbed her by her clothes again and sweatdropped. "Yeah. But you're not right with the carrying-the-school-building part." She said.

Miyu sweatdropped too. "That's good to know!" She acted. Nanami looked at her again. Aya was telling her stories and Miyu's face was unexplainable to her.

As she looked at her, she saw that there's a hint of sadness and hurt, yet her fake smiles hid it greatly. Nanami shook her head. _Miyu-san… maybe she's… nah, can't be._

She then joined their conversation.

'

5 minutes before class, Kanata came too.

"Whew…" He panted and slumped on his chair. "Man." He said. Miyu noticed him coming but continued chatting with her friends. After some seconds, the three girls sat to their respective seats.

Miyu took a quick glance at Kanata. Kanata also looked so she looked at another direction, specifically, the blackboard. Kanata rested his face on his palm and tilted his head slightly. Miyu could feel that he is still looking at her and it made her quite…uncomfortable.

She was about to glare at him when Aya called Kanata. "Kanata-kun!" She whispered. Kanata looked at the direction from where the sound came and raised his brow. "Hmm?"

"Is it true that you like Chris-chan too?" Kanata swore that he saw her eyes sparkle. His eyes proved that he was quite surprised with what Aya just asked.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see and hear what was happening. She also swore that she saw Aya's sparkling eyes. "So, Kanata-kun…" Aya said.

"Where did you get that rumor?" Kanata asked. This question got Miyu's attention even more. Aya threw Kanata a confused face. "You mean, it's not true?" Aya asked. Kanata didn't answer.

_Of course he won't answer. That's because he can't admit the truth. _Miyu thought. _Maybe he's thinking that it would ruin his oh-so-cool pretending. _She added. Her seat was about to melt any minute.

"Hmph." Kanata said. He turned to face the blackboard and left a confused Aya on her seat. "Kanata-kun?" Aya thought.

Kanata took a quick glance to Miyu again but this time, Miyu didn't feel it due to some,er, let's just say, fight with her inner self. He thought that he had some things to discuss with her later at dismissal but then her face told him not to.

Classes begun.

Miyu got out of the room. Dismissal time.

She doesn't know why. But she seemed so irritated to hear the Kanata-likes-Chris-too rumor for the whole day, and to hear Kanata's "denial" all day long.

Oh, how she waited to go to the rooftop.

_This day is only getting worse than I thought! My smiles are useless anymore! I bet Nanami is gonna talk to me any minute now! _She said as she left her bag in the room and proceeded to the rooftop.

"Matte, Miyu!" Miyu turned her head, to face… Nanami! _I was just kidding! _She thought.

"Miyu!" Nanami stopped in front of her to catch her breath. "What's the matter, Nanami-san?" Miyu asked. Nanami looked at her carefully. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her closer. Her hands were at her hips.

Closer and closer and closer and closer. "Nanami-san!" Miyu said and swayed her hands in front of her.

Nanami backed away. But she was still looking at Miyu. Miyu gave her a smile. "Hehe…" Miyu said. "Ah, why is Aya-san not with you?" She asked.

Nanami narrowed her eyes again. "You can't fake me with your smile, Miyu-san." She smirked. "You like Kanata-kun, don't you?"

Miyu sensed trouble. _Damn. I've got to get out of here. _

_'_

A/N: Okay, wait for part 2! This is only a two shot story and I hope this won't be erased! I'd totally kill my pc if it did! gomen for lots of flashback..lolSo read and review, guys! Onegai!

Ja-ne, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the last part! I hope you like it and please review and click that little button down there! Arigatou gozaimasu! I hope I made you smile! It will be a bit longer than chapter 1, so read on!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own daa!daa!daa! I hope I own it but I don't.

On with the story!

**Flashback**

Nanami backed away. But she was still looking at Miyu. Miyu gave her a smile. "Hehe…" Miyu said. "Ah, why is Aya-san not with you?" She asked.

Nanami narrowed her eyes again. "You can't fake me with your smile, Miyu-san." She smirked. "You like Kanata-kun, don't you?"

Miyu sensed trouble. _Damn. I've got to get out of here. _

**End of flashback**

Chapter 2

Miyu was sweating. She kept waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head but that didn't work for Nanami. "Miyu-san!"

Miyu snapped. "No, I don't! I don't like Kanata so… so, just leave me alone." Her voice descended and she hid her face from her. "I have to go. Ja-ne."

Nanami tilted her head as she watched Miyu disappear from her sight. She placed her index finger under her lips and sighed. _Gomenasai, Miyu-san. _"I didn't mean to pressure you."

She just stood there.

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

Kanata looked at Miyu's table. _Her bag is still there. She's still here._

He looked at Christine and saw that a bunch of guys and girls were around her. She was smiling and blushing. Kanata made a confused look.

Then Christine suddenly destroyed her table out of joy. Kanata sweatdropped.

"Kanata-kun!" He turned to see a bunch of girls surrounding him. "Is it true that you and Christine are, like, M.U.s?" One cute girl asked.

"Are all the rumors true?"

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"And what about the rumor that you're courting her?" _What? _Kanata screamed in his mind.

"No, I think they're an item now!" Kanata's brows twitched.

"But I don't see them together!"

"The only girl I see with Kanata-kun is,… Miyu-chan!" another girl said. Kanata remembered Miyu as soon as he heard her name. "Miyu!" He fought his way out of the girls around him and proceeded outside.

"Whew." He said as he held on his breath. "I thought I won't be able to go out of that dreaded room…" He glanced at the hallway to look for Miyu.

He didn't saw her. But he did see Nanami.

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

"Nanami." Nanami felt someone held her shoulder from the back. "Neh?" She was a bit surprised. "Kanata-kun?"

"Have you seen Miyu?" He asked. Nanami looked on another direction. Kanata waited for an answer. "Nanami?"

A minute later and Nanami smirked. Again.

Kanata sweatdropped. _Oh Kami. _He took two steps backward. "I guess you didn't s-see her so…" Nanami's eyes brightened, much like Aya's.

"Neh?" Kanata reacted. Nanami pulled him by the hand and dust covered the hallway as she ran. Poor Kanata.

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

_Sigh._

Miyu was leaning by the ledge of the rooftop and was admiring the view from up there. "This is the only quiet spot here in the school."

"_Kanata-kun likes Chris-chan too!"_

"_Christine is so happy!"_

"_Is it true that you like Chris-chan too?"_

"_Where did you get that rumor?"_

"Kyahh!" Miyu shouted as she pulled her hair. _This can't be. Why am I so affected with what's happening right now? I mean, it's not love, is it?_

Miyu pulled her hair once more.

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

"Nanami! Where are you going to take me?" Kanata asked as he was still pulled by Nanami.

Nanami stopped. Kanata stood up and looked at where he was taken. "The school backyard?" He was more confused. Nanami smiled at him.

"Kanata-kun…" Nanami started. "Yes?" Kanata said as he rubbed his back. _I wonder why the heck Nanami brought me here._

"Miyu-san." Nanami said. Kanata looked at her to hear Miyu's name. "What about Miyu?" He thought for awhile. Nanami was looking a bit upset and that look gave him thoughts. "What happened to Miyu? Is it bad?"

Nanami looked at him. She was laughing inside. _Haha! Kanata's so worried! I didn't know she was so concerned about Miyu! Haha! Matte…what did I just say? _Kanata placed her hands on Nanami's shoulders. "Nanami! Hey!"

Nanami was cut from her thoughts. She smiled again. Kanata released his hold. "Nanami? Why are you smiling?" This time he was sort of, irritated. "A while ago, you're happy, then sad then now you're happy again? What really happened?"

Kanata crossed his hands and waited for an answer. Nanami placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "That's the reason why Miyu hates you." She said.

Kanata's eyes widened. "Miyu hates me?!" Nanami nodded. In her mind, she was laughing devilishly. It took time for Kanata to register what Nanami said to his mind. He was about to speak but Nanami cut him off.

"People see you as this cool guy and everything. That's what I also see in you. So, we think that you're almost perfect. Good looks, awesome leadership skills, yadda, yadda." She stopped to make sure that Kanata was listening. "But Miyu sees the real you."

Nanami gave Kanata a serious look. Nanami can't read Kanata's face. She knows he was listening, but she just doesn't get what Kanata feels. She cleared her throat and continued. "Not only does she live with you, but every day, she realizes who you really are. That's because you two are always together!" Kanata's eyes widened. _Well, she's right. _He blushed slightly.

Nanami smirked and continued. "And because you two are always together, you get comfortable with each other." She raised her index finger as if what she said was something normal. "And when you get comfortable with each other and you know a lot about each other, you keep secrets WITH each other." She said.

Kanata remembered Wanya and Ruu at that moment. "But what I don't get is why the heck did you not tell her who you like!" Nanami's finger was pointing at him like he was accused of something unforgivable.

"But that's my private life already!" Kanata defended, blushing. "I can't really tell that it's private life coz YOU LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF!" She shouted. Kanata sweatdropped and thought at what Nanami said.

Nanami waited for Kanata to say anything. "Yet…" Kanata said. "I can't tell her." Nanami shrugged. Kanata cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't have the guts to tell her."

Nanami grinned. She was waiting for Kanata to say those words and now he did! "That's the words I'm waiting for." Nanami heard a 'huh' from Kanata. Kanata didn't say anything after that.

Nanami looked at her watch.

"Just two more questions." Nanami said. "Is the rumor really true?" Kanata's brows twitched again. Nanami was about to say more but Kanata answered immediately. "No, it's not. I only like one person."

Nanami's eyes brightened. "That's the second question. Who is it?" Kanata's cheeks showed a hint of red. "I can't tell." Nanami crossed her arms. "Okay. But promise me one thing. Say 'I promise' now."

"I don't know what to promise yet!" Kanata was getting kind of uncomfortable with their conversation because it was all about him. _And I have to find Miyu still. _"Just say it!" Nanami's eyes were on fire. "I-I promise."

"Tell that person you like how much she's special to you and that you like her, not Chris-chan." Kanata was taken back by the dare, er- promise. "Okay, gotta go! Ja-ne!" Nanami disappeared.

He sweatdropped. _She just disappeared like that. Like nothing happened. Ugh._

"Now I still have to find Miyu…" He paused and blushed. "And tell her I like her."

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

Miyu sneezed. _I bet someone down there is thinking of me right now. I wished he's Kanata. _She shook her head. "What am I thinking?!"

She slomped and sat on the floor. As she leaned on the ledge, she looked at the sky. "This is the second time I looked at the sky today. Weird. I can't imagine anything now."

_Kanata._

She closed her eyes. "He likes Chris-chan. Christine's my friend so I have to be happy for her. Dame!"

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

_Miyu? Where the heck are you?_

Kanata stopped to relax for a while. "There are only few students left in the school. I came back to the room and her bag's still there. She can't forget her bag, can she?"

As Kanata walked the stairs towards the third floor, he heard a familiar shout. "Dame!"

_Miyu?_

He snapped his fingers. "Sokka! She's in the rooftop!"

_I have to clear things out. _

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

Miyu was still sitting on the rooftop of the school. She made a deep sigh and stood up.

"I guess I have to go home now. Ruu may be worried already." She straightened her uniform.

She was about to open the door to the stairs when the door suddenly opened. "Ow!" the door hit her head. "Miyu!"

Miyu was rubbing her head when she saw Kanata in front of her. "Kanata?" Kanata tried to smile but he was just so tired. He sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. _I've been panting a lot today._

Miyu just stood there and looked at him. He studied his face and how his chest moves whenever he breathes. "Kanata…" Her hands were on her chest. Kanata raised his head to look at her worried face.

"I was looking all over for you, Miyu."

Kanata smiled. His comb his hair with his hands.

_Huh?_ Miyu blushed. She doesn't know what to say first. "Nani?" She then turned her back on him and said, "Maybe you're looking for Christine." She turned again to face him. "Well, I'm sorry Kanata, but she's not here." She smiled sarcastically.

"fehh." Kanata said. "I was expecting a thank you." Miyu kneeled down to look at Kanata. "But why would I say thank you? I didn't ask you something." Kanata turned his face away from Miyu. They were inches apart and that just made him harder to control himself.

"Just let me rest for awhile." He said as he hid his blush. Miyu smiled. "Okay. I guess I'll wait for you. You did look for me, so I owe you." She said. She sat on the other side of the wall. (a/n: I've always loved that scenario!)

Kanata rested for awhile. Everything was quiet and the cold breeze only added a romantic effect for Miyu. "Kanata," She said. "hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh this morning. I didn't wait for you." "You should be. I've always waited for you when you're late." _What! Now he's saying it! _"Oh you,…" She grumbled. "I shouldn't have apologized, jerk."

She was actually waiting for him to fight back but she didn't hear any remark. _Must have been really tired. _Miyu thought.

"I'm sorry."

_Neh? Did Kanata just say that? _"Huh? Why are you saying that?" Miyu asked, blushing. _He's been acting strange today. And to think that I was strange today… _"Because… 'Cause Nanami told me that you hate me."

_What? Nanami said that? I didn't tell her anything. Damn. _Miyu was thinking of what to say next but Kanata continued. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or did anything that made you mad at me. I, I didn't mean it."

Kanata could feel Miyu smile against his back. "That's alright. You're forgiven. It's just a wonder for me why it's only me you tease at and not other girls. I mean, I'm just like them." Kanata moved his head to see a small amount of Miyu's face. "You're not like them."

Miyu pouted and stood before him. "And what does that supposed to mean?" Her pouting face turned worried when he saw Kanata still not looking at her. He didn't answer. He was not panting anymore and it seemed like he was relaxed.

Miyu put her hands on her hips. "You've rest long enough already. Get up, now. Ruu-kun might be worried about us." Miyu said. He wasn't answering. "Kanata? Are you sleeping? Or do you need me to get you up?"

Kanata was still not answering and it made Miyu impatient. "Okay, fine, I'll get you up." She held Kanata's hands and pulled him up, but her weight wasn't enough to catch him when he stood. "Neh!" she stumbled. Well, almost.

Kanata grabbed her by the waist so she won't fall. She blushed and looked at Kanata's face. He showed no emotion. Then, a smirk came out of nowhere. "Now what's with the smirk?" She asked.

"You're clumsy." Kanata said. "You're teasing me again." Miyu reminded him. "You haven't even answered my questi-" She paused. She almost forgot all about the rumor. She tried to let go from Kanata but Kanata just held her tighter.

She rested her hands on his chest and just looked at it. Kanata blushed. _Miyu. _He smiled for awhile and inhaled her scent. "Hey, are you going to let Christine wait there? Maybe she's waiting for you." Kanata snapped back to reality.

"Christine?" He said, making a gap between them. Yet, his hands were still around her waist and Miyu's hands were still on his chest. Kanata looked at her but Miyu looked the other way. She nodded. "Oh that."

Miyu was quiet for awhile. Kanata giggled. "You believed that rumor didn't you?" It was now Miyu who didn't answer. "Hey." Kanata said. He brought Miyu's face to his.

Miyu was blushing. _So cute. _Kanata said. "You have to look at me too, you know." Kanata smirked. "Nani?" Miyu blushed and looked at him. "See?"

Miyu pouted. "Very funny." She released her hands on his chest. "It's just a rumor." Kanata said as he, too, released his contact with Miyu, blushing. "I do like one person. And that isn't Christine."

Miyu looked at him. _What did he just say? He likes someone. Oh, miyu, you're hallucinating. _"Re-Really?"

"Aa." He walked a little and turned his back to Miyu. "She's small, a blonde with cute eyes and lips." Miyu blushed. She was speechless on the outside but was panicking on the inside. _Small? Blonde? Cute what?_

He turned to face Miyu. "And he lives with me."

Miyu was showing different shades of red. Her eyes tried to focus on another object. Anything but his eyes. Anything but Kanata's eyes. "Hey! I'm still talking. It's harsh not to listen to someone talking." Kanata tried to tease her, but he was blushing too.

"I-I am listening, you know." Miyu said. Kanata smiled this time and walked toward Miyu. "So, I guess…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her in an embrace. Miyu felt warm at the exact moment and was a bit surprise. "Kanata? Is it…" Kanata had his eyes closed. "Miyu, I don't know who spread the rumor. And I won't even care if that rumor hadn't affected you."

"But it did. And I just can't let you misunderstand the situation and avoid me because of something that isn't true." Kanata said. Miyu also closed her eyes and return the embrace. "Gomenasai, Kanata."

"_Tell that person you like how much she's special to you and that you like her, not Chris-chan."_

"I made a promise to Nanami that I'll tell the person I really like how special she is to me." Kanata released the embrace. He tilted his head and smirked. The shades of red on their faces never fade. "So, I g-guess, I should be telling it now t-to you." He rubbed his neck. "You, y-you are special to me, M-Miyu."

"You keep on giving me surprises Kanata." She smiled. She hugged him again, and this time tighter. "Me too. You're special to me too. And I can't believe I realized it just now."

They're faces were millimeters apart and they could inhale each others breath. "hey," Kanata said. "Don't ever believe rumors okay? Y-you're the o-only girl I l-lo-love." Miyu smiled and nodded.

He cupped her face and moved closer to her. He did it. He kissed Miyu and Miyu kissed him in return. Miyu slightly moaned and gave entrance for Kanata. The two felt love among themselves. Both of them can't believe that this all started as a rumor.

DAADAADAADAADAADAA

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted by the hallway. "We'll be late! Faster!"

"Yeah, yeah, be right there!" Miyu shouted and came out from her room. She smiled gleefully. "Ready?" Kanata asked as she looked at Miyu. "Yup!"

"Mama! Papa!" Ruu flew to her 'earth' parents. "Wanya!" We'll be going!" Miyu kissed Wanya and Ruu on their heads. Kanata grabbed her by the hand. "Ja-ne!"

Kanata and Miyu smiled at each other. So this is what a rumor can do.

OWARI

A/n: That's it! The concept I had in mind changed coz of some words I chose but it's alright I think. read and review, minna-san!!!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu for reading! Sayonara!


End file.
